gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosamia Badam
is a character from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. She also appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Sayonara, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Four Story - And to a soldier… and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define. History Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam An artificially enhanced Cyber Newtype produced by the Earth Federation's Augusta Newtype Labs. Traumatized by the sight of a falling space colony during the One Year War, Rosamia alternates between sadistic aggression and childlike terror, and her psychological instability is only worsened as her masters subject her to repeated reprogramming. She was dispatched against Kamille Bidan in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II while test-piloting a ORX-005 Gaplant, but was unable to take him down. Later in the story, she is dispatched to infiltrate the Argama crew, an undercover assignment which puts her on the path to complete mental disintegration. She attaches herself to Kamille as her long lost older brother, introducing herself as Rosammy Badam. During her time on the Argama, despite raising suspicions among its crew she manages to gain the affections of Qum and Shinta, due to her childlike nature. Unfortunately her programming eventually takes hold, and she escapes from the Argama aboard a Nemo. She is encountered once more by Kamille in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam while test piloting the NRX-055 Baund Doc, but despite recognizing him as her brother once more, he is unable to liberate her from the Titans' controls. She later reappears under her Rosamia personality in the experimental MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II, at which point her mind had begun to break down even further, unable to consolidate the different memories implanted in her. In the end, despite initially wanting to bring her back, Kamille was forced to kill her to protect the crew of the Argama from the Psyco Gundam Mk-II. A New Translation In the movie compilation, her role as a Cyber-Newtype and mission to infiltrate the Argama was omitted due to being killed off earlier in the story. Gallery Rosamia 0087.gif|Rosamia Badam in military uniform (for Z Gundam) kuroch058.jpg|Rosamia Badam as featured in Gundam War card game Chara_RosamiaBadam_p01_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Rosamia Badam as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Notes & Trivia *Rosamia is often attached to her "big brother", who was whoever she was programmed to believe actually was her brother at the time. Originally she was programmed to believe Kamille Bidan was her brother, although she was later reprogrammed to believe Gates Capa was her brother in an attempt to stabilize her mental condition. Rosamia originally carried around a photo depicting a younger version of herself, a younger boy and an older boy bearing a strong similarity to Kamille. While this was likely a forgery created by the Titans, Rosamia throughout her different memories spoke of a father, a mother, a little brother and an older brother. It is unknown if she genuinely had any brothers or not however. *Rosamia may not have the track record of joining the main squad in the various Super Robot Wars games that Four Murasame does, but she has been recruitable in a few games, including F/Final, A/A Portable (where the player had to choose between her and Four), Compact 1 and 2 (as well as the remake of 2, Impact), as well as 64. In addition, she canonically survives the Alpha series (though the player can choose to kill her and get the Waverider Crash in Alpha Gaiden - either way, the injuries invoked by her piloting the Psyco Gundam Mk-II are enough to permanently sideline her). References img_1216672_37867176_0.jpeg|Rosamia Badam: character information (1) (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1216672_37867176_1.jpeg|Rosamia Badam: character information (2) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216672_37867177_0.jpeg|Rosamia Badam: chronology (Gundam Perfect File) External Links *Rosamia Badam on the official Z Gundam - A New Translation website Category:Deceased